


Goddamn Bets

by Emzalina



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, Shiki is ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiki wants Neku back but Joshua is proving to be an obstacle. How does she get him out of the way? Why, a little bet of course…</p><p>There might be a few spacing issues, when I came back to look after posting I had to re-edit the whole fic. It should be okay though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The smiling girl sitting on the floor across the coffee table from Joshua was making him annoyed. Why was she smiling so much? She smiled each time  Neku  entered the room where they were sitting and frowned again every time she was left alone with Joshua.

“Josh, play nice,” Neku had warned, “she’s an old friend.”

“She’s an old _girl_ friend,” Joshua huffed. He crossed his arms in annoyance, looking at the door as if the girl would burst through at any moment. “Why is she even still your friend?” The question caused Neku to look away.

“Like I said: she’s just an old friend.” Joshua huffed at the tone in Neku’s words. He could tell Neku meant them as a tool to change the topic or end the discussion.

So here he was, sitting in the living room with _Shiki_ , a small plain Jane type of girl with boring brown hair and the same brown eyes every other girl her age has. Her glasses hit her eyes slightly and her flat boring hair fell limply in front of her ears; although she tried to hold it back with childish hairclips.

Here sat a small, ordinary girl; one of  Neku’s exes. And she was still smiling! She giggled at something Neku said, snapping Joshua out of the daze of hatred he had let himself drift into. 

“Neku, you always did know how to make me laugh,” she giggled as Neku once again walked out the room. This time, he told her he was going to the store. Joshua heard the door slam after a hurried goodbye to  Neku . Shiki giggled until the door shut. 

“Wow,” Joshua deadpanned. “Try to kiss up a little more, I don’t think he noticed yet.” Shiki turned to Joshua with a glare.

“Shut it, weirdo,” she said. Joshua frowned at how out of character the words sounded coming from her mouth. “I’m trying to win myself a boyfriend back.” Shiki frowned and crossed her arms. Her whole personality was different now that Neku had left.

“Win him back?” Joshua asked, mirroring her posture. He raised an eyebrow at her. “You are obviously delusional. How do you win someone back when they’ve moved on and are happy with someone else?”

“Happy?” Shiki scoffed. She looked Joshua up and down before laughing out loud. Joshua’s frown deepened.

“He’s dating me, not you,” he hissed. Shiki’s lips stretched out into a smirk.

“And that will be really easy to change,”  she giggled and smirked wickedly “I don’t see you as competition,” she added, giving Joshua another once-over. Joshua was taken aback by the blunt words coming out of the girl’s mouth.

“I know him better,” she continued. “I know what he wants…what he needs… how  he thinks.” She smirked then, her eyes looked away from Joshua and he could tell she was remembering something from the past. Joshua glared and Shiki looked at him again with a sigh and a shake of her head. “Let’s face it; he doesn’t need someone like you dragging him down and away from what he wants. No, what he needs.” 

Joshua huffed and rolled his eyes at her words. She was starting to monologue like an evil villain over here. “That’s your opinion, not a fact,” he shot back.

“Is it though?” Shiki smirked. In Joshua’s mind her face warped. Her teeth grew long and pointed and her eyes seemed to grow narrower like some kind of demon. Joshua didn’t really know how to stop himself from seeing that image of her.

The image snapped away from Joshua as soon as the front door slammed to announce Neku’s arrival back home. Shiki was a different person again. A pretty pink haired girl with a halo filled Joshua’s head as he saw Neku walk into the room.

“I’m back,” he announced. Shiki smiled even wider and looked up at Neku from her spot as he began to tug off his hoodie. Joshua found himself getting angry at the way Shiki stared and bit her lip as part of Neku’s stomach was revealed. 

“Welcome back,” Shiki giggled in reply. Joshua gritted his teeth together in annoyance. Neku  straightened his shirt as soon as the hoodie was off and  m ade his way straight over to Joshua. Neku  sat down on the floor next to Joshua, smiling at him and kissing his cheek.

“Being nice?” he asked in Joshua’s ear. Joshua frowned at the words.

“She isn’t,” he murmured back. Joshua felt Neku  lean forward again, kissing the soft flesh underneath his ear. Joshua felt himself smile a little wider at that.

“Just a little longer,” Neku whispered, “then I’m all yours,”

Joshua giggled at the words. He saw Neku smirk out of the corner of his eye as he leaned back in to whisper in his ear.

“You better have something sexual in mind to make up for me having to be alone in a room with your ex,” he told Neku before pulling away. Joshua could see Shiki glaring at him from her seat across the coffee table. He smirked at her as Neku leaned down to kiss his cheek again.

“We’ll see about that later then, shall we?” he smirked as he stood again. Joshua giggled at the suggestion.

“Going to leave me out of your little secret conversation there boys?” she giggled. “And here I thought you were a gentleman Neku, never the type to keep secrets.” Neku looked away at the half-compliment and Joshua huffed.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about, Shiki,”  Neku stuttered. Joshua giggled in triumph to the girls frown. She must’ve hated not knowing what was going on between them, but Joshua was sure she could’ve guessed. 

“Neku?” Shiki asked as the other started folding up his coat to put away. Neku hummed to show that he was listening. “Will you come shopping with me?” she asked. Joshua eyed Shiki suspiciously. Didn’t she have girl friends that she could go shopping with instead of just Neku ? He saw Shiki open her mouth again. Here we go the tragic reasoning behind the need for company. Joshua thought in annoyance. “It’s my friend  Eri’s  birthday soon and I was wondering if you would come and help me pick something out? ”  She smiled up at him, standing as well so she could grab one of Neku’s  hands.  Neku  didn’t seem to react beyond looking down at the hand the girl had latched on to. “You always did know how to work out exactly what a girl needed…” she smiled, swaying slightly on the spot and acting ‘cute’

To Joshua, her ‘sweet’ tone was like suffocating treacle and black liquorice. He couldn’t understand why anyone would want to be around her, male or female, when she had such a sickly sweet voice and a certain way of just manipulating people.

“How about tomorrow?” Shiki continued her conversation. Joshua must’ve missed Neku nodding or agreeing because Shiki was already making the day plans. Joshua watched  Neku’s face as the other thought about his plans for the next day. Unluckily for Joshua, they didn’t have any together, so Neku would have to spend the day with Shiki. 

When met with no protests, Shiki continued planning their trip.

“I could pick you up from here at around ten, ” she told Neku. Neku scratched the back of his hair and shook his head.

“I can’t do that early. I think I’m staying at Joshua’s,” Neku  told her as he scratched the back of his head. Shiki looked slightly confused. Joshua had to admit he was as well. His house? Why?

“But you’re already here. Can’t Joshua just stay here?” she asked Shiki glanced at Joshua over  Neku’s shoulder. “He could just sleep in later and leave when he wants to.”

“My parents are here tonight,” Neku  shrugged. The excuse caused a wide grin to spread across Joshua’s face. So that’s what  Neku  wanted… “It’s a lot… easier if we sleep over at Joshua’s.” Joshua giggled at  Neku’s reasoning, causing  Neku to blush and scratch at the back of his head again. 

“Oh. Do your parents not approve?” Shiki asked as she smirked slightly at Joshua. Joshua just raised an eyebrow in return and rolled his eyes. 

“No… my parents love when Josh is here,” Joshua beamed at the thoughtless comment from Neku .

“They don’t know about your relationship maybe?” Shiki pressed.  Neku  nodded his head at her.

“They do.” Shiki frowned at that. How about noon at Joshua’s place?” Neku  finished.

“Noon?” Shiki protested, “ Why  so late?” The only reply she got from Neku was him starting to stammer and blush in answer. Joshua giggled, standing up and moving behind  Neku to put a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s fine,”  he  told Neku, getting the boys attention. “I’ll take one for the team.” He winked and Neku blushed even more. Joshua could tell from the sour expression on Shiki’s face that she knew what he meant, so he just kissed Neku’s red cheek.

“Eleven then,” Neku  compromised. “I’ll text the address.” Shiki nodded.

Neku nodded in return. He looked up at the clock on the wall before turning back to Shiki. “We need to leave soon,"he told the girl.

“Okay then…” she let out an over-exaggerated sigh.  “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then Neku.”

Neku  nodded, staying where he was. Shiki waited for a second before raising an eyebrow. “Don’t I get a proper goodbye?” she asked 

“Oh,” Neku said as he walked over to Shiki. He hugged her and Shiki kissed Neku’s cheek, smirking at Joshua over Neku's shoulder. She smiled widely at Neku. 

“Bye.”

“Bye Shiki.” 

Joshua watched as the girl walked out of the room.  It was silent when the door shut and Joshua and Neku just watched her leave before Joshua gigged to break whatever type of silence this was. 

“So… you want sex tonight?” he asked. Neku blushed again.

“What if I do?” Neku  grumbled.

“Then you better pack so we can get to my apartment before I slam you up against a wall.”

Neku smirked at that and nodded. “I’ll grab my things then,” he announced before walking past Joshua. The other reached a hand out to slap Neku’s ass as he walked passed.  Neku yelped and Joshua giggled.

“I’ll be waiting.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki wants Neku back but Joshua is proving to be an obstacle. How does she get him out of the way? Why, a little bet of course….

Shiki had walked into the café just as Joshua was buying coffee. She watched as he spoke with Neku and she listened to him laugh about something the other boy had said. Shiki scowled. She could see  Neku  smiling at Joshua from where they sat side by side on the counter. Neku was drawing. It was a hobby that Joshua seemed to always encourage for some reason.

Shiki knew she had to do something to stop Joshua being so… well, she had to stop Joshua from being with Neku. Especially because she was so close to getting him back…even though it seemed Neku and Joshua seemed to have quite a good relationship. Shiki shook that thought out of her head with a shudder.

She would not let that happen. Neku would be happier with her. On that note, the girl stood up straighter, rolling her shoulders and walking over to Joshua with her most confident stride. Shiki kept her eyes locked with Joshua’s face, waiting for him the turn to look at her. Neku was the first to notice she was there.

“Hey Shiki,” he said as his eyes flicked up and then back down to his drawing. Shiki smiled at him sweetly and Joshua recognised it as the smile she reserved just for Neku. 

“Hi, fancy seeing you two here,” she giggled. “Can I join you?” she asked. Neku just grunted and continued with his work. Shiki used the time Neku wasn’t looking to send a half-glare Joshua’s way,

“Guess I’m joining you, Joshua” she smiled. Joshua could tell from her eyes how strained the smile was. She didn’t even look like she wanted to be there. Joshua raised an eyebrow and turned around away from her to watch Neku draw. It was all sketchy outlines for now, but Joshua knew it would take shape within a few minutes of Neku drawing.

“Actually Joshua, I wanted to talk to you,” Shiki said. Joshua didn’t turn around from looking at Neku. He was interested in the long strokes the pencil made across the plain paper.

“Then talk,” Joshua replied nonchalantly.  

Shiki frowned when he didn’t look. “In _private_?” 

Joshua rolled his eyes at the words and swivelled in his seat to raise an eyebrow at Shiki. "What? I’m busy right now dear," Joshua said dismissively with a scowl. He crossed his arms for a second before placing a hand under his chin on a very feminine pose.

"I just want to talk," the girl said with a shrug. There was a smirk visible on her face.

“Well, I want to watch  Neku ,” Joshua protested.  Neku  looked up and rolled his eyes at the two.

“Josh, just go,”  Neku told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “If you take too long we can just go back to mine after.” He shrugged. Joshua hummed his agreement.

"Fine, we can use the store room," he told the girl. Joshua motioned for Shiki to move first. They began to walk to the cut through on the counter. When Shiki reached the flap of counter Joshua raised it, letting her go through first.

“Are you sure we are allowed back here?” Shiki asked, looking around for any member of staff. 

Joshua shrugged. “I know the owner,” he mumbled. “So what exactly did you want to talk about anyway?” Joshua asked as he lowered the flap behind him.

“Neku,” Shiki announced quietly while looking Joshua straight in the eye. the silver haired boy giggled and smirked as he walked around back to the part of the counter near to where he had been sitting with Neku. He paused for a second to lean over Neku to look at the drawing. 

Just as he had thought, it had taken only a minute for the previous lines to turn into a figure. He could tell it was his own silhouette with wings; something Neku had been quite fond of drawing recently. Joshua was kind of pissed that Shiki had pulled him away and he had missed Neku turning his lines into a person. The only thought stopping him from scowling was the knowledge that he could watch Neku draw any time he wanted, and that if he asked Neku would draw just for him to watch.

Joshua watched for a little longer before he finally spoke up.

"Hey Neku, did you know you were subconsciously drawing me?” Joshua whispered close to Neku’s face before leaving a small kiss on Neku’s lips. The orange haired boy blushed a brilliant rose red as he tried to cover up his drawing.

“Sh -shut it, Josh!”  Neku  stammered back in annoyance. Joshua giggled and leaned in so his face was close to Neku’s. Neku didn’t lean back by too much, causing Joshua to smile slightly. 

“You know Neku, I think what Shiki wants to talk about may take a little while, shall I meet you later instead?” Joshua asked. Neku raised an eyebrow.

“More than the fifteen minutes we were planning on staying here?” he asked, Joshua nodded sadly. 

“How about I meet you back at your house, you could invite me to sleep over again,” Joshua watched Neku blush at the idea. He giggled as he watched Neku recover enough to smirk back at Joshua. 

"Oh, like I have a choice,” Neku chuckled. He looked around slightly before he pulled on Joshua’s neck. He leaned forward shyly, pulling Joshua down to kiss his lips. Joshua giggled slightly at the motion, pretending he didn’t see the annoyed glare from Shiki he received out of the corner of his eye.

"Do I need to bring that old sleeping bag again?" Joshua asked as he began to just completely ignore Shiki.

"Don’t bother,” Neku scoffed. “If mom didn’t work it out from that time at dinner, I think that time we stayed over in my bed just screamed that we were together to her," Neku  told Joshua with a roll of his eyes. Joshua couldn’t help but giggle at Neku’s words

"Your bed is small; can you blame me for wanting to give it a try?" Joshua asked as he began to curl a lock of his hair between his fingers.

Joshua felt Shiki tap him on the shoulder. He looked around to see her grumpily tapping her fingers against her crossed arms and huffed. Joshua stood up straight and rolled his eyes before sending a disapproving stare at Shiki over his shoulder then looking back to Neku. 

"I have to go, dear. I’ll see you later, make sure you don’t stay too much longer , ” he giggled before turning on heel and making his way into the store room. Shiki gave Neku a small smile before turning and grumpily following after Joshua with a scowl on her face.

"You can’t treat people like that," Shiki snapped as soon a she was in the room. Joshua smirked at her. He remained quiet for a few minutes by the open door and just watched to see what Shiki was going to do.  She walked over and slammed the door shut.

“I won’t let you take what I worked so hard to get back,” she hissed. Joshua let out a small noise of amusement.

"You think he’s practically yours?" Joshua asked with an amused smirk.

"I know he’s mine!" Shiki yelled back. The boy giggled at even the idea of  Neku  and Shiki and moved to go and sit on a pile of boxes. He checked before sitting; all coffee, no cakes. They must’ve been left over after stock checking. Joshua got himself comfortable before he began to speak again. 

“Check who he’s dating dear. I’ll give you a clue: it’s not you, is it?” Joshua crossed his one leg over the other and leaned back on the box. Shiki balled her hands into fists. Her nostrils flared as she walked closer to Joshua.

“Well, let’s have a bet about it!” 

“A bet?” Joshua asked raising an eyebrow. He smirked. “You want to bet at something you have already lost?”

“I bet that I’ll be able to get Neku to go on a dinner date with me instead of doing something with you,” Shiki wagered. “And if I can get him to come to dinner with me-“

“ Woah, woah,  _w_ _oah_. Slow down there.” Joshua spoke slowly. He gave Shiki an amused half smirk. “All I have to do is make  Neku stay in with me instead of go to dinner with you?” he giggled “Why not give me at least a little challenge.” Shiki scowled at the other boy

“It will be a challenge. I’m sure he won’t want to let me down.” Shiki giggled. “After all, to Neku a friend is a friend. He won’t think anything of it until he’s already taken in by me,” Shiki giggled and it was Joshua’s turn to frown. He raised an eyebrow at the girl. A frown pulled at his lips and his expression turned serious.

“I don’t want to make a bet with you over something like this Shiki,” Shiki just smirked at his tone of voice

“Why? Afraid he’ll be happier with me?” she asked mockingly.

“You had your chance. Stop screwing with his happiness,”

“What are you talking about? We both know he’d be much happier with me,” Shiki told Joshua with a raised eyebrow. Joshua folded his arms and shook his head. 

“I don’t want to make this bet.”

“Too chicken?” Joshua gritted his teeth at Shiki’s giggle. “Wow, I wouldn’t have expected someone as cocky as you to be scared to take on a bet he was sure he was going to win.”   


“I’m not scared that I won’t win, I don’t exactly want to be involved in this if  Neku finds out,” Shiki rolled her eyes. 

“He isn’t going to find out unless we tell him, and I’m not going to tell him.” Joshua looked around unsurely. Shiki’s words had made him think about it.

“I still think-“

“Chicken~” Shiki sang, “Are you just secretly a woman or something? Is that one of the only reasons Neku is happy with you?” Joshua couldn’t help but clench his fists harder and grit his teeth together. Joshua knew if he hurt the girl in front of him, there would be hell to pay but right now she was just trying to wind him up. Joshua tried to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, relaxing the tension in his shoulders and eventually he was able to open his eyes and unclench his fists. He looked at Shiki who seemed almost slightly impressed he managed to calm himself.

“What are the terms?” Joshua managed to ask eventually through gritted teeth. Shiki watched him for a moment before replying.

“If I win, you have to break up with him. If you win, I’ll leave him alone.” Joshua was silent for a few minutes while he thought about it. 

If Shiki had to leave Neku alone, that meant he wouldn’t have to worry about Shiki coming back. He wouldn’t have to deal with her hanging over Neku and he would have the peace of mind to know that she wasn’t going to be the cause of arguments between them. 

But on the other hand, Neku had recently decided he liked pleasing and catering to his friends. Not by much, but if he ever got invited out he made his best effort to go. Joshua began to make plans of how he could keep Neku inside with him.  If  he was going to take the bet, he should really have a plan first.

“Are you thinking about it or just staring into space?” Shiki asked. “ Come on, I want an answer.” Even her sing-song voice was starting to annoy Joshua. He needed to get away from her and soon. 

“I’ll leave him alone if you win, but you have to break up with him if I win,” Shiki repeated. “ It’s a fair swap I say,” she giggled.

“You’ll leave him alone?” he asked he watched Shiki nod. “Alright, deal I guess . ” Shiki smirked, holding out her hand to Joshua.

“Perfect,” she said as they shook hands. “I’ll invite him out to dinner tomorrow, if he comes with me, you have one week to break up with him. Joshua just nodded he smirked at the girl.

“I don’t plan to lose, Shiki  Misaki .” The girl smiled back with a sickly sweet toothy grin. 

“That’s good, I always did enjoy a little bit of a challenge.” 

With that, Shiki was out the door. Joshua followed not too far behind her only to see her retreating back as it left the café. 

Neku was gone when Joshua looked at the place they had been occupying before and Mr. H was standing by the sink cleaning what Joshua assumed was Neku’s coffee cup. The man gave Joshua a half smile.

“You only just missed Phones,” He told Joshua with a shrug, “but I think he said you were going to meet up with him later, so I guess its fine.” Joshua nodded.

“Yeah, I think I’m staying at his place tonight.” Joshua shrugged. Mr. H just chuckled.

“Do you two ever spend a day apart?” he asked as he put the mug down. Joshua shrugged again. 

“We just like being together, ”  he answered and Mr. H put his arms up in the air and chuckled. 

“Then get outta here, kid. Go spend some time with him if you get so lonely  when you and Neku are apart.” Joshua could tell he was being teased, but he didn’t really do anything about it. He hopped up off the seat smirking back at the empty café.

“Enjoy your beans!” he called through a closing café door as he began to make his way over to Neku’s home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki wants Neku back but Joshua is proving to be an obstacle. How does she get him out of the way? Why, a little bet of course….

"Hey," Neku greeted as he opened the door to Joshua. He smiled and gave the other a kiss on the cheek, making Joshua giggle slightly.  Neku’s hand reached up to caress Joshua’s face slightly.

 

"Hi," Joshua smiled back. He hummed and lifted his hand up to cover Neku’s.

They stood in the doorway like that for a little while. They were both looking into each other’s eyes and smiling. Joshua leaned in for a kiss once, but at the same time  Neku realised the cold was getting into the house and grabbed Joshua to pull him into the house.

"Did you enjoy your chat with Shiki?" Neku asked as he shut the door. Joshua frowned at the reminder and just hummed his response. 

Neku  took that to mean Joshua didn’t want to talk or something as he lead them further into his house. They walked  up the stairs and into the small bedroom with the bigger-than-should-be single bed. Joshua threw his things against  a tiny sofa that Neku  also had in his room for when they wanted to play video games. It also doubled as the guest bed for when  Neku  had friends over. Joshua had the pleasure of sleeping on it  only once . It was safe to say he was glad he had a pass to get into Neku’s bed now. The two boys both plopped down on top of the bed. They say cross legged, facing each other.

"You know, I’m glad you two are getting along." Neku smiled. Joshua wondered why they were still talking about Shiki. “She was such a good friend before we were dating…it’s  nice to actually have her back. ”

"Yeah…friend,"  he muttered to himself sarcastically. Joshua frowned when  Neku didn’t seem to catch the words. That Neku did notice. He took one of Joshua’s hands in his own, grabbing Joshua’s attention quickly.  


"Josh? What’s up?" He asked. His voice showed concern and Joshua wondered if it would sound the same if he said anything bad about the person Neku was praising so much. Joshua bit his lip and looked away slightly.

_ No  _ Joshua thought to himself.  _Neku_ _will believe me. Why would he not? I’m not lying. I’m making anything up. I’m not in the wrong. She is._ __

"I don’t like her hanging around you Neku,” Joshua finally said. Neku sighed and rolled his eyes. He dropped Joshua’s hand and folded his arms. 

"Josh, she’s just a-"

"She wants more than friendship!" Joshua heard himself yell out. He huffed and crossed his arms as he saw Neku’s face bloom into a disbelieving stare. Joshua almost shrunk away. Why did Neku’s stare make him feel like a naughty school kid?

"She told me," Joshua continued, trying to keep his voice even. He knew Neku didn’t believe him right now. “That day when you left us alone and went to get cookies,”

"Why would she tell _you_ that?"  Neku asked. His tone made it clear to Joshua he wasn’t being believed. Neku thought he was lying.

"She told me I was no competition."

"Josh I don’t think-"

"You think I’m _lying_ to you about this?" Joshua frowned deeply at the thought.  Neku looked at him and sighed. 

"Honestly Joshua, you could be," He shrugged. Joshua’s frown deepened from a scowl to a look of hurt.

"You think I would _lie_ about someone trying to take you away from me?" He asked. Neku didn’t answer for a minute, but then he nodded.

"You didn’t like Shiki when you first met her and now because I’m spending time with her you’ve made up some grand scheme that she’s trying to win me back."

“Neku !” Joshua could feel a pain in his chest. Why didn’t Neku believe him?

"Prove to me that she is trying to get me back like you said," Neku shrugged.

"I can’t." 

"Then it’s not true."

At this point, Joshua felt like crying. Neku was supposed to trust him to the ends of the earth, and now he didn’t even believe that a girl had told him she wanted Neku?

"Well, can you come over to mine tomorrow and we can talk it out?" Joshua asked. If he did that, he would be able to win the bet as well. His idea was shattered as Neku shook his head again.

"Shiki invited me out to dinner."  Neku  shrugged. “There was a guy she said she liked and I’m going as a friend to help her with him,” Joshua looked at Neku in disbelief. 

"Is that what you think she’s asking if you?" 

"Of course. Why would it be anything else?" Joshua frowned again.

"I’m leaving." He finally decided. Joshua stood up and began to walk around the room. He collected his overnight bag and his coat from the sofa.

"Joshua…" Neku grumbled he was watching from the spot they had been sitting. 

"Stop being a drama queen and come back to me," Joshua frowned deeply at the words.

"You’re saying I’m being dramatic right now?" Joshua asked. The answer to this decided if he walked out on Neku or not.

"Yes."

_ Wrong answer. _  Joshua thought to himself as he turned on heel and walked to the porch.

Neku frowned and got up to follow the other. 

"Josh. Seriously?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "You’re acting like a child,"

"You don’t believe me, " Joshua retaliated. "You won’t believe me when I have never given you any reason to believe I would lie to you, I have never lied and never will lie to you." Joshua had to look away from Neku. His eyes were burning and his throat felt dry. 

"She’s asking you on a date. We had a bet and if you go with her she wins." Neku let out a rugged sigh.

"I’m tired of this Joshua. Drop it and let’s have a peaceful night while my parents are away." Joshua shook his head.

"Come over tomorrow if you want. If not, maybe I’ll see you around…" Joshua opened the door, making his way out.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Neku called after him. Joshua looked back for a few seconds. 

"I’m not," was all he said as he ran from Neku’s drive out into the night.

Joshua walked at a quick pace. He hoped Neku didn’t even bother to follow him. He could feel tiny pin pricks from tears.

No, he hadn’t broken up with Neku. But if Neku went with Shiki, then he would have no choice to break up with him.   


 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki wants Neku back but Joshua is proving to be an obstacle. How does she get him out of the way? Why, a little bet of course….

 

Neku sat across the table from a dressed up looking Shiki. He wasn’t dressed anywhere near as smartly dressed as she was and he felt as if he had made a big mistake.

“Neku, what do you want to order?” Shiki asked as she looked up from her menu. Neku looked down in a daze.

"I…uh…haven’t looked yet,” he stuttered. 

"Shiki, why didn’t you invite the boy you mentioned while we were shopping like you said?" Shiki frowned at the question.

"I did invite him."

"Did he stand you up?"

"No. But he isn’t dressed as smartly as I imagined." Shiki took a sip from her drink then and it all clicked in Neku’s head. His eyes widened.   


"Wait! The boy you like is-"

"Is you." Shiki affirmed. "I wanted to get you alone and on a date with me and you said yes , " she smiled at Neku and giggled.

"I’m so glad you picked me," she told him truthfully. Neku wasn’t sure if she was deluded or if the sincere look on her face was truthful.

"Picked you?" Neku asked as he  tilted his head in confusion. 

"Didn’t your boyfriend ask you to stay with him tonight?"

Neku’s eyes widened at the realisation. Joshua had asked him not to go… Neku wanted to hit himself in the head when he realised that Joshua even  _told_  him the exact information Shiki was giving.

But Neku hadn’t believed Joshua. He felt so stupid… an image of the look Joshua had given him entered Neku’s mind and he shook his head to clear it.

“Something wrong, Neku?” Shiki asked as she picked up her glass of wine by the stalk and took a sip. Neku didn’t reply immediately, giving Shiki chance to put the glass down and smile at him. She laced her fingers together under her chin, leaning down on them.

“I didn’t realise…”

“That this was a date?”

“That you still even _liked_  me,” Neku finally got out. “Joshua tried to tell me but-”

“But you didn’t listen to him because you want me more,” Shiki finished for him. Neku furrowed his eyebrows. That wasn’t what he wanted to say, that wasn’t even close. The false news made Shiki smile anyway, she had already decided in her mind that Neku  wanted her.

“I thought he was just jealous,” Neku murmured. Shiki giggled. 

“He will be now,” she assured. “After all, you chose me, you chose to come here for dinner!” Shiki smiled and smoothed out her skirt on her lap.

“I thought you were inviting another boy!” Neku finally said. Shiki frowned at the outburst. She leaned up from her position, straightening her back to look at Neku with a teacher’s disappointed stare.

“Wh y would I invite someone else? ” She asked slowly. Neku didn’t know if he really wanted to give her an answer to that.

“I thought you liked some other boy,” He eventually told her. He regretted it as  soon as he saw her face darken.

“I thought, when you mentioned at the mall that-”

“You didn’t come for me?”  The girl interrupted in a menacing tone. Neku shook his head.

“You just wanted to hand me off to some other guy?” She continued. Neku shook his head this time.

“I wanted you to be happy,” he tried to reason. Shiki just scoffed and crossed her arms. “I’m happy with Joshua,” Neku continued. “And I wanted you to be happy with someone as well.”

“Well,I think you’re going to have to learn to be happy with me now .” Neku was taken aback by the tone of her voice. He blinked at her for a second and the girl let out a huff.

“The terms of our bet. I’m sure Joshua will adhere to them.” Neku hated how she said Joshua. She spat his name like it was poison on her lips. Neku wondered how he hadn’t noticed it before.

Neku thought he was going to get whiplash from how quickly the smile was back on Shiki’s face. She had gone from angry fire breathing dragon to sweet little kitten in two seconds flat.

“Neku, have you worked out what food you want from the menu?” She asked with a smile.

Neku didn’t respond, he just looked across the table at Shiki. When she didn’t hear an answer, Shiki looked up from her menu. She smile seemed fake but it was still plastered on her face. 

"Well, shall I help?" She asked the smile on her face was unnerving. Neku shook his head.

"Do you think it will be okay if I order more wine?" Shiki asked as she looked at a smaller, thinner menu. "I’ve already finished this glass, maybe I should order a bottle for us to share this time?” She asked looking up. Neku was still trying to process what was happening in his head.

She had lied. Well, technically he has just assumed. But he didn’t understand why she would think that he wanted her back. To Neku, Shiki wasn’t someone he wanted back. The breakup aside, she was a good friend before and he didn’t really want to lose her. 

Neku  felt himself shudder at the thought. He wasn’t going to be able to contact her after this, what Shiki needed was to realise that he didn’t want her, he wanted Joshua. Joshua might’ve been an asshole, but at least he was always honest. 

“Neku?” Shiki asked. The boy’s head whipped round to the sound of the noise. Shiki looked startled, but smiled widely anyway.

"Got your head in the clouds?" She giggled. Neku sighed and looked around him. Nobody was looking at them yet.

He proceeded to push his chair out and stand. The scraping noise caught a lot of attention but he tried to ignore it best he could. Neku hated when people looked at him.

“Neku?” Shiki asked again. “What are you doing?”

"I’m leaving," He replied. "If I’d have known this was a date I wouldn’t have come."

Neku walked around the side of the table towards the exit. Shiki’s hand grabbed out for his shirt, catching him before he could leave.

When Neku turned around, he saw an angry face. Shiki looked bright red and he wondered if she was embarrassed or flushed in anger.

"I will not lose the boy I want to some gay boy," she hissed. Neku looked down at her, with an expression that seemed faintly reminiscent of pity.

"I’m not yours." He muttered as he pulled his clothes away.

"Not that it matters," Shiki murmured as  Neku  got further and further away. “Your boyfriend knows the rules. And if he doesn’t intent to keep them then neither do I,” 

Neku tried to ignore her best he could. He walked out of the restaurant and looked around. It was nearly a mile to his house from here and close to three to get to Joshua’s. He decided with a sigh that it was time to start walking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki wants Neku back but Joshua is proving to be an obstacle. How does she get him out of the way? Why, a little bet of course….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some make up sex  
> My girlfriend helped me write this one, because it seems when it comes to sex we do it best together heh

Joshua  was sitting  on his sofa picking at the blanket he had wrapped around him. It was cold and dark and all the lights were off as he watched some mindless cooking show on TV . He  wasn’t going to pretend that he didn’t still have tears in his eyes. He was just going to ignore them.

He ignored the sound of the front door opening and didn’t turn to look as he heard the rustling of Neku standing  in the doorway leading in to the dark living room.

"How was your date?" Joshua asked miserably . He hated how his voice wobbled slightly as he spoke.

"…Not what I was expecting,”  Neku  admitted as he walked further into the room.

"Are you here to break up with me now?"  Joshua shivered and hugged his blanket tighter around him.

Neku smiled sadly. “I came to apologise.”

Joshua looked up at Neku from the corner of his eye.  "Apologise?"

"Yeah," Neku said, sighing. “I…I found out about the bet.”

“I already tried to tell you about that.” Joshua said, looking away from Neku. “Why change your mind now?”  he tried to feign indifference, but really he just wanted Neku to leave or decide to break up with him. He wanted whatever was going to happen to happen, instead of this idle chit chat that they were dealing with right now.

"Because when I find out that my best friend made a stupid bet like that, it starts to make sense." Neku said as he moved to sit next to Joshua on the sofa. Joshua was doing his best to  no t look in the direction where  Neku  was.   


"I _told_ you that you should’ve stayed away from her.”  He mumbled, still not looking. Neku frowned at the lack of acknowledgement he was getting.

"And I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you."   


Joshua shook his head  and pulled the blanket up to cover his mouth . 

"Did you go to dinner with her?"

Neku  wriggled in his seat for a moment.  “I did.”

Joshua didn’t say anything, he curled up on himself more under the blanket, letting his feet move up onto the seat and his arms curl around his knees.

Neku turned his body to face Joshua. “We never finished though before I walked out on her.”

"You did?" Neku  wanted to celebrate his victory as Joshua finally turned to look at him. He nodded to Joshua.

"She told me that she won…" He shook his head. "I’m sorry Josh, I should’ve listened to you."

Joshua looked away. “Yeah. You should have,” he murmured under his breath.

Neku placed a hand on Joshua’s arm. The other looked up with wide eyes at the action. “Will you forgive me?”

Joshua looked back at Neku. “I guess I can…” He said  with a sigh. There was a pause as they both sat in silence, before a wide grin spread across Joshua’s face. “ But you were being a massive asshole, so now you have to make it up to me.”

Neku arched an eyebrow. “Oh really? How so? ”

Joshua just smirked and mirrored Neku’s expression. He couldn’t stop himself from giggling, causing Neku to smile as well. Neku leaned forward, kissing Joshua softly.

Joshua didn’t move at first. He waited. Neku went to cup Joshua’s face with both hands, kissing him harder and Joshua made a noise of surprise before he started to kiss Neku back the best he could. He didn’t expect the other to try so hard, he expected Neku would give up after he didn’t respond.  Smiling into the kiss, Neku let one hand go back and start to stroke Joshua’s hair.

At this point, Joshua pulled away. "I’d say I’m sorry, but none of this is my fault.” He told Neku arrogantly.

Neku half frowned. “I’d argue, but I don’t want to anymore.”

Joshua looked confused. "Argue? It’s not your fault either. ” He moved to sit so he was facing Neku face on. "Shiki did it. She wanted you, and wasn’t going to stop until she got you."

Neku smiled a little. “Then we put this ordeal behind us?”

Joshua smiled and nodded. Neku seemed to let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding.

"Good…" Neku  hugged Joshua tightly.

"That said, I guess it is partly my fault to agreeing with Shiki...” Joshua sighed. “I just wanted her to leave you alone,”

"Yeah, that was stupid, but…" Neku sighed, kissing Joshua on the cheek, “ You’re not in the wrong.” 

Joshua sighed. “I told you about her,” Joshua mumbled, “ but you just yelled at me , ”

"And I was wrong to do that,” Neku admitted. He placed one of his hands on Joshua’s knee. Joshua looked down at the hand instead of looking up at Neku. He shook his head, but kept looking down as he spoke.

"I was acting weird and you just thought I was being jealous,” Joshua announced. 

"I should have taken you seriously."

"You didn’t know she wanted you,” Joshua replied as he finally looked back up at Neku. Neku scratched the back of his head.

"But I should have saw it coming…"  he said. There was a moment’s pause before Neku chuckled. Joshua gave Neku a weird look. “Looking at this situation, it’s so cliché .”   


Joshua giggled  at the thought  as well. “I guess it is.”

Neku smiled softly and rested his head on Joshua’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t leave you for something so stupid.”  Joshua frowned at that. He hoped Neku didn’t see the expression on his face.

"I would have had to leave you." Joshua sighed. "That was part of the bet. If you went out with her, I had to break up with you."  Joshua could tell from the look on Neku’s face that he didn’t get what Joshua was trying to explain.

Neku rolled his eyes. “All I wanted was to just hang out with Shiki, not date her. All she is to me is a friend.”

"She thinks because you dated her in the past, you would be happy together now." Joshua sighed as he looked away.  Neku  wasn’t going to let that happen. He turned Joshua’s face back towards him with his one hand on the others chin.

"And we broke up," Neku said. “And for good reason.”

Joshua couldn’t stop staring into Neku’s eyes. He shrugged. “Probably, but she didn’t see it.” Neku let go of Joshua’s chin. He frowned when the other looked away immediately. Joshua felt guilty about meeting Neku’s eyes. This was something he had done, something that he was going to have to finish.

"And what about my feelings?"  Neku finally said after a long pause. There was another pause after he spoke, but Neku wasn’t about to say anything else.

Joshua looked up to Neku’s eyes once again. “What about them? ”He  asked. He didn’t want them to both be silent at this point.

"Doesn’t who I want to date important?" To Joshua, Neku’s voice sounded childlike. Joshua wanted to pull him closer and hug him, but he felt now was not the time.

Joshua just nodded instead. “I said that,” he told Neku quietly.  There was silence after a moment then. Neku lifted Joshua’s chin, making sure the other was looking at him as he leaned in. Neku smiled and closed his eyes, kissing  Joshua  gently  as if  he was made of glass.

Joshua  was slow to kiss back. He didn’t understand why Neku would do anything but get up and leave at this moment. Joshua sighed as he gave into the kiss. He let  one hand move up to gently cup Neku’s  face. Joshua felt his heart swell in happines as Neku leaned into his touch.

Joshua was first to pull away and couldn’t help but giggle breathlessly as Neku tried to follow his lips.

“Neku, I love you, " Joshua breathed. His other hand came up to cup Neku’s face completely.

Neku smiled widely  at the words. “I love you too Joshua. ”

Joshua couldn’t help but mirror Neku’s smile. “I’m glad you aren’t going to leave me .”

Neku frowned. He  looked confused at  first , then shook his head. "That’d be a really stupid thing to do,” Joshua  giggled slightly at the words. He let go of  Neku’s  face and the other backed up slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Now, what can I do to make this up to you?" He asked. 

Joshua smirked . He was happy at the change in the conversation ’s direction. He was glad that Neku wasn’t angry at him; that Neku still loved him. Joshua tapped his chin in mock thought. Eventually he shrugged playfully at Neku.

“Hm, I don’t know,” he giggled. “ Surprise me.”

"Surprise you?" Neku smirked. He played along to an extent and began to kiss along Joshua’s jawline. The feeling tickled Joshua and he giggled, trying to wiggle away from the soft kisses. “So many things I can do to surprise you…”

Joshua shuffled around to lie down on the sofa. He tilted his head up to give Neku better access to his jaw .Neku kissed sensually down Joshua’s jaw and to his neck , causing Joshua arch up into the touch.  He let out a few soft moans.  Smiling, Neku stopped roaming around the skin of Joshua’s neck and  paid  attention to  one spot in particular. He bit down, causing Joshua to throw his head back and groan.

"You’re going to be slow aren’t you?" He teased Neku .

“Yes,” Neku  murmured, “I’m gonna show you just how much I love you.”

Joshua’s heart beat faster. His smile faltered as he looked at the expression on Neku’s face. “Please do,” he breathed.

Neku found Joshua’s lips again, kissing him deeply and running his hands up Joshua’s shirt and across his skin. Joshua let his eyes flutter shut at the feeling. He wondered why this felt better than it had the other day. All he wanted  right now was  Neku. He felt like he would explode if he didn’t have his fix.

Neku’s hand came back up  and  began to unbutton  Joshua’s shirt slowly. Joshua ’s own fingers began to  fumble around pulling at his own shirt, but he seemed to be shaking too much  to help. Neku  chuckled quietly and used his own hands to move Joshua’s fingers to bottom of  Neku’s own shirt.

Joshua was happy to comply and began to pull the shirt up and off Neku’s body. Neku pulled his body away for Joshua to pull the shirt over his head. He quickly finished up the buttons on Joshua’s shirt and dropped it onto the floor.

Joshua arched his back  up, watching Neku with hooded eyes as the other began to kiss down his body. Joshua groaned and pulled Neku up carefully to face him.

Neku looked at Joshua for a moment then pulled a hand up to  cup his face. “Do you want to move this elsewhere?” He asked quietly.

Joshua looked around the room and smirked. “The bed  is always an option,”

Neku smirked back at him, moving closer to hover over Joshua’s body."Do we even bother moving?"

"You’re carrying me either way,” Joshua shrugged. He giggled as he felt Neku grab at his hips. He giggled some more when he saw the grin take shape on Neku’s face .

"Then to the bed we go?"

Joshua giggled “Take  me,” he said

Neku stood up, scooping Joshua up into his arms. He didn’t catch the double meaning to Joshua’s words and the other just smirked at Neku.Joshua wrapped his arms around  Neku and began to kiss at  any flesh he could reach. A couple sounds of pleasure escaped Neku’s mouth and as soon as they reached their bedroom, he sat Joshua on their bed gently, kissing him deeply. 

"Usually when you come over we do it on the sofa or the floor," Joshua thought aloud. "It’s nice to have the comfort of the bed for once,"

Neku returned the smile. “I guess we’ll have to get on the bed more after this?”

Joshua just smirked. “I don’t mind,”

Neku leaned over and kissed Joshua again, running his hands up and down the other’s sides slowly. Joshua hummed at the feeling, letting his own hands move up to pull  Neku  down by his belt loops. Neku  began to trail  kisses down  Joshua’s neck, sucking on a few spots here and there. Joshua groaned at the feeling, pulling up on Neku’s belt loops.   


Neku pulled back slightly, causing Joshua to whine at the loss of contact. "Want them off?” Neku asked. He leaned back in closer, letting Joshua peck him on the lips before replying. He shook his head and leaned back in again.

“I want something to pull on,”

"Ah," Neku murmured, resuming his ministrations on Joshua’s neck. Joshua hummed again, letting his eyes close as he enjoyed the feeling. As usual, Joshua’s  hands travel led  down to Neku’s ass.A small groan  sounded from Neku.

Joshua giggled. “You like that?”

Neku shrugged  "I like it just as much as you like to grab my ass."

"Good." Joshua giggled a few seconds passed and Joshua squirmed slightly at the lack of contact he was getting to his neck from Neku. "Why’d you stop?” He whined.

Neku was quick to go back to kissing Joshua. “ Stop what?”  He asked between kisses. Joshua giggled again  at the ticklish feeling and tried  to pull Neku closer. Neku pressed his body against Joshua’s, practically laying on top of him, sucking on his neck and grinding on him. Joshua groaned at the feeling arching up into Neku.   


"You like that?" Neku asked with a smirk on his face.

"It feels good." Joshua groaned.   


"Good," Neku said, grinding against Joshua again.

Joshua pulled on Neku’s jeans again. 

“Now they need to come off," he told Neku, pulling again.

Neku’s hands trailed down to Joshua’s hips and to his jeans. “These too?”

Joshua nodded, wiggling around to try and emphasize the point. Neku made quick work of undoing the button on Joshua’s jeans and pulling them off of his body.

"Now yours,”  Joshua told him quickly.

“Wanna take them off yourself or should I do it?”

"You do it," Joshua said, "but don’t stop."

"Alright," Neku murmured, his hands going to take off his own pants as he continued to kiss down Joshua’s neck, his one shoulder, his chest.

Joshua sighed into the touch, he let his hands ball into the bed covers underneath him and his eyes fluttered closed again. After discarding his pants onto the floor, Neku started to rub up and down Joshua’s thighs sensually, kissing him on the lips once more. Joshua pressed up into Neku the best he could, kissing back as hard as he could and letting his one hand tangle in Neku’s hair.

Joshua tried to spread his legs and  bend his knees for Neku to fit between. Neku quickly moved  between the other’s legs and he started to rub against the bulge in Joshua’s boxers. Joshua gasped at the feeling and tried to spread his legs wider for Neku.

Neku smirked and broke away from the kiss. He kept his face  close to Joshua’s. “Like that?” Joshua nodded, trying to pull Neku back down to him again. Neku kissed Joshua deeper, grinding his hips against Joshua even more and rubbing his thighs.

Joshua wrapped his legs around Neku, trying to buck his hips up  into the other.

Neku groaned loudly at the forceful friction. “Godammit Josh…” Joshua giggled, doing it again, trying to make Neku  feel  something close to how he was feeling.

Groaning again, Neku  grabbed Joshua’s hips. “ M'trying  to pleasure you, goddammit…”

Joshua just giggled, relenting and sitting still. “I don’t want to be the only one having fun,”

Neku smirked, still holding down Joshua’s hips. “Of course you’re not the only one.”

Joshua giggled, wiggling around slightly. “Just making sure ,”

Joshua launched himself forward to kiss Neku this time. He groaned as he felt Neku’s hands trailing around the band of Joshua’s boxers.

Joshua shifted his hips; He was enjoying this.

"Can I take these off?" Neku asked as he pulled away. Joshua wasn’t going to let Neku go that easily and pulled Neku closer by his hair.

"Why haven’t you already?"  He murmured before pulling Neku back down to his lips.

Neku didn’t even have time to smirk before he was kissing Joshua  again. He let his hands move to  Joshua’s hips before letting them move down to slide the boxers off of Joshua’s body. Joshua wiggled around trying to help Neku get the clothes off him without breaking the kiss.

Soon, the boxers were off of Joshua and Neku began to stroke the other’s dick slowly. Joshua pulled away from  Neku to groan out. He let go of Neku, letting the other move to sit up so Joshua could talk.

"Why don’t you take yours off too?" Joshua asked. "I want you now, ”

"How about you take them off for me?"

Joshua  didn’t say anything at first, he just sat up. Neku tilted his head to the side. 

"What?" Joshua shook his head at the  question. 

"Nothing,"

Neku shuffled up Joshua’s body so he was closer to the other. Joshua smirked and moved to pull Neku’s boxers down. 

"Now, why did you stop?"

"Stop what?"  Neku asked, kissing on the side of Joshua’s face.

Joshua smirked. “Why aren’t you touching me?”

"Because you get distracted so easily."

"Yet you’re the one not touching," Joshua sang.

"So impatient,"  Neku murmured, rubbing on the inside skin of Joshua’s upper thighs.

Joshua smirked. “I want you now,” he told Neku. “Prove you love me,”

"Prove my love?"  Neku murmured. He began to stroke Joshua again as he stuck three of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them.

Joshua groaned, arching up. He let his own hands wrap around Neku’s back. After a few more moments of sucking, Neku removed his fingers from his mouth and circled one around Joshua’s entrance. “Ready?”

Joshua nodded, trying to calm his breathing down. He watched  Neku’s face, seeing the other staring back at him as well. Neku stuck one finger in Joshua, moving it around and  watching  Joshua to gauge his reaction.  The other  gasped , shutting his eyes and opening his mouth wordlessly . He  panted for a moment before pulling Neku down into a kiss.

Neku kissed Joshua deeply as he moved his finger in and out, curling it here and there. Eventually he added a second finger and started to make scissoring motions. Joshua hummed at the feeling, wiggling slightly  and trying to pull  Neku  closer .

Neku smiled, adding a third finger a little while later. “Where’s the lube in here?” He asked.  It took Joshua a minute to blink back to his senses enough to think of an answer to Neku’s question.

"Try under that pillow," he managed to get out, pointing to the side of him.

"Okay, I’ll look in a sec,"  Neku said, “lemme just make sure you’re prepared good…”

“I’m sure lube will help that.” Joshua grunted.

"True," Neku murmured. He removed his fingers from Joshua and leaned over to search for the lube, finding an open bottle under the pillow. He wasn’t going to ask why it was there of all places. He poured some on his hand, rubbed it on his fingers, and stuck the three fingers back in.

Joshua groaned at the feeling, Neku wasn’t exactly being gentle and he couldn’t help but feel something in his stomach as Neku prepared him.

"I think I’m ready," Joshua eventually groaned.

"You sure?"

Joshua nodded  he looked up at Neku and reached up to cup his face tenderly. “I want you.”

Neku could only stare at Joshua for a moment. He  removed his fingers and went for the lube, uncapping it. “Okay…” He rubbed some on his dick and pulled Joshua closer, lining himself  up  with the other. Neku kissed Joshua for a few moments before he began to push in.

Joshua’s breathing sped up and he shut his eyes. He waited, trying to be relaxed as possible. His hands gripped at the bed sheets and he bit his lip.

Neku’s  hands rubbed Joshua’ s hips and legs. He  kissed Joshua deeper this time, trying to distract him. Joshua kissed back, groaning at the  feeling of Neku’s hands on him. He  let his hands move up to wrap  around Neku’s back.

When Neku broke the kiss off, he was fully in Joshua. “You okay?”

Joshua let out a shuddering breath and nodded. “I will be. This is always an odd feeling…” He sighed

Neku peppered kisses along Joshua’s jawline. “It’ll be okay,” he murmured.

Joshua nodded. “I know.”

Neku continued to kiss and rub Joshua, waiting for a signal that he was ready. Joshua wiggled  around, grunting slightly causing Neku tostart to kiss at  the side of Joshua’s face.  He tried to  move  slowly or not at all.  He wanted Joshua to be  comfortable before he did start to move.

"More," Joshua grunted. He began to wiggle, hoping to get Neku to move,

"More?"

Joshua nodded. “Move,” he whined. Neku nodded slightly. He pulled out some and pushed back in to Joshua.  Joshua grunted again, trying to get used to Neku being inside him.

Neku paused at the sound. “You okay?”

Joshua sighed. "I don’t get why it’s always this bad, it’s only been three days" he smirked.

“Dunno,”  Neku mumbled. “Just tell me if I do anything wrong.”

Joshua nodded. “Of course I would.”

Neku smiled a little bit at that, moving again. Joshua’s nails dug into Neku’s back, gripping hard and trying to pull him down closer.There was a slight  tense up from Neku at the tiny crescents Joshua was printing into his skin,  but he just hovered closer down to Joshua.

Joshua kissed Neku, wiggling again in hopes he would move faster .

"More?" Neku asked.

Joshua nodded. Neku began to thrust a little faster, groaning softly at the feeling. Joshua panted, trying to shuffle himself to help Neku find that one spot inside of him .

"So mobile tonight," Neku muttered, smiling.

Joshua just grumbled. His eyes shot open as he felt something in one of Neku’s thrusts. 

"Aha~" he groaned out, falling back slightly.

Neku smirked, thrusting again in the same manner. “Good?”

"Right there," Joshua gasped as he tried to thrust up, pushing Neku into him even deeper.

Neku tried  to keep a steady pace of thrusting. “Feels good?…”

Joshua nodded. He was panting slightly and trying to move his hips along with Neku.

"Me too…"  Neku  groaned. “You feel good…”

Joshua opened his mouth to speak but could only groan.  His eyes had fallen shut and he was panting more now. Neku leaned down for an open mouth kiss, continuing thrusting into Joshua as best as he could.

Joshua reciprocated  the best he could. He could almost feel himself drooling. He bought his arms up and around Neku’s neck, pulling him closer. One of Neku’sarms wrapped around Joshua’s lower torso to keep him steady as the other went down in between their bodies and begun to stroke Joshua’s dick.

Joshua moaned through the kiss, arching up into Neku’s touch .

Neku’s thrusts had slowed some when he was focusing on getting their kiss and position situated, but he soon picked up the pace again, moaning some. “God…”

"Faster," Joshua panted.   


“‘Kay…”  Neku sped up his movements, thrusting into Joshua faster and also stroking him faster.

Joshua moaned. He arched up  once again, trying to thrust himself into Neku’s hand. He was  trying to move with Neku’s thrusts but  not succeeding.

"Still good?"

Joshua nodded.  “Close,” he mumbled out .

"Same…" Neku continued his thrusting and stroking, trying to get Joshua to cum.

Joshua let out another groan. His eyes slid shut and his hands gripped at the sheets. He was panting again. “Faster.”

"Okay…"  Neku picked up the speed.

Joshua bit his lip “Neku," he groaned out. “Really close…” He panted.   


“Same,” Neku muttered again.

Joshua let a hand reach up to cup Neku’s face. He pulled him down into a soft kiss that contradicted what they were doing completely.

Neku kissed back just as gently. “Love you…”  he mumbled into the kiss.

"Love you t- ah !” Joshua moaned loudly as he came. Neku  groaned as he came almost immediately after, panting roughly.

Joshua smiled up at Neku, trying and failing to get his breath back to a normal rate.

"Now I know… how much you love me…” He smiled. Neku smiled back at Joshua who ended up with a frown on his face. As soon as he could speak again, he pulled away from  Neku  and sat up.

"I’m sorry Shiki and I used you.” 

Neku was still trying to breath.  “ S’fine …”  He muttered .

Joshua sighed and pulled his legs up. He hugged his knees close to his chest. "No it isn’t." He said to himself as he shuffled closer to Neku .

"It’s over now,” Neku tried to assure, he reached a hand up to caress Joshua’s cheek.

Joshua sighed, taking the hand away carefully . He looked sadly at Neku.

“ Neku … she still won the bet.” Joshua told the other,  “and I’m nothing but a man of his word,”

"Won? Oh." Oh yeah. The deal. Neku watched Joshua’s face the best he could before Joshua looked away. Neku was sure he looked like he was going to cry. 

 "Neku ... I have to break up with you,” Joshua said in his tear thick voice.

"…Okay."

Joshua  wanted to be shocked  that  Neku  agreed, he wanted to get angry and yell and scream but he only has the energy to nod.  He went to stand up. He didn’t understand why, but Neku’s words felt like a knife though his heart. Just ‘okay?’ He didn’t even protest it. Joshua honestly didn’t understand why he wasn’t crying already.

"I’ll just… give you time to gather your things and leave.” He sighed as he went to find some clothes that where his on the floor .

Neku propped himself up on his elbows, not getting up from the bed or showing that he has any intention of doing so. . “So we’re broken up?”

Joshua sniffed slightly.  _ Here come the tears… _  He nodded back over his shoulder at Neku , he wanted the other to cry before he cried too much. Joshua’s heart felt like it was going to crack in half when he saw a  small smirk  on  Neku’s  face. Neku  stood up finally and  Joshua  was sure his heart was going to stop when Neku moved around to face him with that smirk.

"Hey, wanna  be my boyfriend? I wanna go out with you.”

Joshua turned around. At first, he couldn’t understand how Neku thought that would make anyone feel anything but worse and then he realized what Neku was saying. A grin grew on his face. “Of course,” he almost shouted. Joshua then launched himself back onto Neku, kissing him deeply  and causing them both to land in a tangled mess on the bed.  


"I guess that counts." Joshua giggled.   


Neku chuckled. “You technically broke up with me, so it does.” He assured as he began to stroke Joshua’s hair.

Joshua giggled.  "Good. I don’t want to lose you,” he sighed.

"And I don’t want to lose  you either,”  Neku agreed , pecking Joshua on the cheek.

Joshua leaned in to kiss  Neku  again. It was sweet, like the first of a new relationship. Joshua didn’t think he could be happier with what was happening right now.

"Love you ,”  Neku  whispered.   


"I love you too." Joshua sighed. “I’m sorry for indulging Shiki,”

"And I’m sorry for not believing you," Neku said. “I’ll talk with her later about this.”

Joshua shook his head. “Don’t talk to her about it, don’t talk to her  at all. It’ll hurt her the most .” Neku looked confused by the idea of hurting a girl he considered one of his best friends only hours ago.

"Hurt her?"  Neku  sighed. “She tried to hurt you with this bet. I need to talk to her about this shit.”

Joshua sighed. “No you don’t.” He told Neku. “It’s done. We should just leave it.”

"And what if she tries this again?" Neku asked. “I just need to remind her of why I broke up with her in the first place.”

Joshua sighed and shook his head. “I’d rather you didn’t,”

Neku kissed Joshua on the forehead. “It’ll be alright Josh. From what it sounds like, I’ll be the only one to get rid of that stupid delusion she has. Besides, she’ll wonder why we’re still together.”

Joshua sighed and nodded. Neku reached up to tuck a curl of hair behinds his boyfriends ear.

"Okay…" He nodded. "Can we lie down some more for now?"  Joshua asked.

"Yeah," Neku replied, smiling and kissing Joshua’s forehead again.

Joshua smiled a s well. He lay down and snuggled up next to Neku, wrapping his arms around the other.

“Night,” Neku said quietly.

"Goodnight." Joshua sighed, leaning up to kiss Neku’s  jaw .

Neku smiled, throwing the blankets that had been at the foot of the bed over them. Joshua pulled the blankets closer, tucking them up near his chin.


End file.
